In the United States, over 76,000 new cases of melanoma will be diagnosed in 2013. American Cancer Society, FACTS AND FIGS. 2013. Treatment of melanoma at an earlier stage is associated with higher survival rates in patients. There is therefore a great need for advances in methods of early diagnosis and treatment of melanoma.